El baile de máscaras
by Cornelia Escipion
Summary: CAPÍTULO 2 UP! La guerra a terminado, pero las divisiones en la comunidad mágica siguen haciendo mella en cada mago y bruja. Hermione a propuesto un baile de máscaras para limar asperezas, sin imaginar que en ese mismo baile podría encontrarse a Draco Malfoy.
1. 1

_**Este fic sigue los acontecimientos del libro séptimo, sin contar el epílogo. Lo que tienen que saber es que tras el término de la guerra, los alumnos retomaron las clases y los que quisieron volvieron a Hogwarts a terminar su último año. Enjoy.**_

* * *

**El baile de máscaras**

**1**

Era una mañana tranquila, Hermione leía El Profeta mientras bebía su jugo de calabaza, junto a ella estaba Luna que mal cuchareaba su avena con leche y leía el Quisquilloso. De vez en cuando intercambiaban unas sonrisas y palabras para comentar lo que leían, pero sin interrumpir realmente su lectura. Cualquiera que las viera diría que estaban totalmente concentradas, quizás con Luna tuvieran razón, pero no con Hermione, cuyos pensamientos divagaban muy lejos de aquel diario.

Hermione entornó los ojos a un afiche que descansaba al lado de Luna, preguntándose cuánto faltaría para que alguien interrumpiera el pacífico desayuno por su causa. No tuvo que esperar mucho.

—¿Piensas ir? —Le preguntó Neville a Luna, tomando el afiche de la mesa. Se les había acercado desde atrás—.

Hermione percibió el tono de desagrado de Neville y decidió que lo mejor sería no mirarlo. Desde que había mostrado interés por su amiga se había convertido en alguien muy protector, quizás demasiado a su parecer. Pero a Luna no parecía molestarle, aunque tampoco podía decirse que le importara en el sentido que le interesaba al chico.

—Así es, mi padre también asistirá —Le respondió con tranquilidad y luego miró a Hermione—.

Hermione decidió enterrarse lo más que pudo en el diario, no es que no hubiese hablado del tema con Luna, pero no quería hablarlo con Neville, no quería que la arrastrarán a esa conversación y comenzar un debate.

—No deberías ir —Le dijo él— …asistirán mortífagos también, no será solo la parte buena de la comunidad mágica —Hermione arrugó el diario sin querer, le había molestado el comentario de Neville— …Mcgonagall ha perdido la cabeza, no debería haber escuchado al retrato de Dumbledore—.

Luna se tomó su tiempo para responderle, bebió un poco de té, jugó con su avena con leche y volvió a levantar la mirada hacia Neville.

—Esa es la idea, que nos mezclemos con los ex mortífagos, que dejemos de lado las etiquetas—.

Hermione sonrió escondida detrás del diario, agradecida de las palabras de Luna. Neville sin embargo, chascó la lengua de manera reprobatoria, y aunque Hermione no los miraba directamente, podía sentir su mirada sobre ella. Hermione no quería que le pidieran su opinión, por lo que dejó a un lado el diario e hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Neville fue más rápido.

—¿Qué piensas de esto? —La cortó a medio camino. Hermione hizo un gesto de dolor en sus ojos que no pasó desapercibido para Neville— ¿…Ya sabías del baile? ¿Mcgonagall te pidió tu opinión? intentaste impedírselo ¿no?—.

Se lo dijo de tal forma, que Hermione entendió que no admitiría otra respuesta que la que él mismo había dado. Luna se le quedó viendo y luego, sin despegar los ojos de Hermione, le habló a Neville.

—Hermione tiene sus motivos Neville, no tienes que molestarte con ella. Creo que ha sido muy valiente—.

Hermione le sonrió a Luna, agradeciéndole de esa forma su apoyo y encontrando el valor para responderle a Neville por su idea controversial.

—No tienes que asistir si no quieres, siempre puedes quedarte en la sala común Neville —Él apretó los labios molesto y Hermione se irguió más para decir lo siguiente— …No puedes desconocer que seguiremos en guerra si no terminamos con este ciclo de odio, hay que erradicar ese pensamiento de que unos están por sobre otros ¡no tiene sentido! —Neville iba a replicar, pero ella se le adelantó— Sé que es difícil y, así como tú hay muchos que no creen que es posible. Por eso… —Sintió que perdía un poco de fuerza— …por eso decidí que la temática del baile fuera de máscaras. Eso facilitará las cosas—.

Luna miró a Neville claramente complacida con la respuesta de Hermione.

—¿Ves? Yo confío en Hermione y la profesora Mcgonagall, nadie ha perdido la cabeza—.

Neville le dio una hosca mirada a Luna y se cruzó de brazos, sin querer darse por vencido volvió a dirigirse a Hermione.

—¿Qué piensan Ron y Harry? —Le preguntó a Hermione—.

—Piensan como tú por supuesto —Le respondió ella con una media sonrisa—, pero me apoyan de igual forma. Asistirán—.

Luna dejó de mirar a Neville y se giró a Hermione, como si la cuota de interés que debía darle se hubiese terminado.

—¿Qué máscara utilizarás Hermione? Podríamos hacerla juntas—.

Hermione miró unos segundos a Neville y lamentó no poder retractarse para que no se molestase, pero ella sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era por el bien de la comunidad mágica. Era exactamente lo que necesitaban.

—Había pensado en un león, pero es demasiado obvio ¿no? —Le dijo a Luna, dejando de mirar a Neville—.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

La noche del baile había llegado y los terrenos del colegio estaban preparados para recibir a una gran cantidad de gente, además de que el gran comedor también contaba como un ambiente más tranquilo para quienes buscasen un poco de intimidad.

Hermione miraba nerviosa en todas direcciones, inquieta por lo que fuese a ocurrir esa noche, sin dejar de preguntarse si había tomado la decisión correcta... Quizás Neville tenía razón después de todo.

—Yo los recibiré señorita Granger —Le dijo la profesora Mcgonagall interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Hermione la miró, parecía tiritar tanto como ella— …Usted disfrute del baile, encárguese de dar un buen ejemplo compartiendo con quienes lleguen—.

Hermione asintió nerviosa. Sabía que en cuanto se pusiese su máscara nadie la reconocería, pero no era eso lo que temía, sino que su idea fuera un completo fracaso y todo terminase mal.

Suspiró. Ya pronto comenzaría y solo le quedaría ver cómo marcharía todo.

Quedaba poco tiempo, subió las escaleras para encontrarse con Luna; a las 10 en punto los estudiantes bajarían y la gente de fuera empezaría a llegar.

—¿Estás lista? —Le preguntó Luna, Hermione no fue capaz de responderle— …No tengas miedo, tienes que confiar en las personas Hermione—.

Luna le sonrió y se puso la máscara mágica. Hermione se maravilló de los colores y la vives de la máscara. Luna personificaba un colibrí, y su cabello rubio, ahora tomaba el color verde, turquesa y calipso por efecto de la máscara. Nadie podría reconocerla.

Hermione hizo lo mismo, se puso su mascara y escuchó con algo de vanidad el "oh" de Luna. Se sonrió. Al igual que Luna, el cabello de Hermione debía de haber tomado el color blanco, gris y café claro, personificando una loba. A ella tampoco podrían reconocerla.

Dieron las 10. Hermione se estremeció.

—No tengas miedo —Volvió a decirle Luna apretándole la mano—.

Hermione miró con asombro como todos los estudiantes se iban en bandada a los terrenos de Hogwarts en un gran bullicio de palabras excitadas y entusiastas, todas esas exclamaciones chocaron con las que venían desde los terrenos. En ese momento sintió como la mano de Luna la soltaba, y ella adivinando lo que pensaba hacer, trató de volver a tomarla, pero Luna ya se perdía entre el mar de máscaras.

Hermione inspiró hondo, ligeramente asustada por encontrarse sin Luna, Ginny, Ron o Harry… Pero se armó de valor para enfrentar lo que ella misma había propuesto: El baile de máscaras. Quizás, si tenía suerte podría encontrarse con uno de ellos.

Salió a los terrenos haciendo hondear ligeramente su vestido, la música se escuchaba con claridad, aunque estuviera lejos del escenario. Era una noche agradable, no hacía frío, no obstante, el vestido de Hermione era largo y de mangas largas, no quería mostrar su cicatriz, lo que no significaba que no le hubiese sacado provecho a su espalda y hombros que iban desnudos, también mostraba de manera sugerente un escote. Era un vestido de tonos dorados desvencijados.

Si, definitivamente el usar una mascara la había ayudado a utilizar ese vestido.

—Hola ¿Quieres bailar? —Le preguntó un chico con máscara de pavo real—.

Hermione se vio tan sorprendida por el muchacho, que le respondió con un seco "no". La máscara no le permitía ver la expresión de sus ojos, pero podía ver con claridad que sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo.

—Lo lamento —Atinó a decirle con un dejo de culpabilidad—.

—No, está bien, ni con máscara tengo oportunidad con las chicas —Le dijo—.

Hermione sonrió nerviosa y se alejó rápidamente, se detuvo solo cuando vio a un garzón —era fácil reconocerlos, todos llevaban máscaras de bufones— para tomar una cerveza de mantequilla.

Caminó un poco más acercándose al escenario. La banda completa llevaba máscaras de tritones y hacía que todos bailaran y cantaran a coro. Un poco de ese espíritu se le fue contagiando a Hermione y comenzó a mover los brazos y los hombros, no alcanzó a estar sola mucho tiempo. Un grupo de chicas y chicos se le acercaron bailando y riendo, la tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a darle vueltas como si fuera algo de lo más normal. Hermione distinguió máscaras de caballo, egipcias, de gato y un hurón entre los chicos que bailaban con ella.

—Esta noche somos todos iguales —Le dijo una muchacha con entusiasmo, tenía el cabello rojo y máscara de gato— …Al menos hasta que nos saquemos las máscaras—.

Hermione vio que sonreía como si disfrutara con la idea de hacerlo, a ella se le aceleró el corazón de solo concebirlo.

—Me gusta tu máscara, juega muy bien con tu vestido "auuuuuuu" —Le dijo el chico de la máscara de hurón, terminando con un aullido de lobo—.

Hermione le sonrió, pero tomó distancia, tenía el cabello rubio y podía decirse que era el más guapo del grupo, pero a Hermione no le gustó la forma grotesca en que le había hablado, solo para llamar su atención.

—Gracias —Le respondió— …Me gusta tu mascara—.

—¡Auch! —Le dijo otro chico y el grupo comenzó a reír burlándose del hurón—.

—Quizás bailemos más tarde —Le dijo Hermione fingiendo interés, el hurón sonrió como sabiendo que no era cierto—.

Hermione volvió a alejarse, eso de no saber con quién hablaba la estaba mareando, y el sonido de la música hacía muy difícil el reconocer a quién le hablaba por el sonido de su voz. Pero tenía que admitir que no a todos les molestaba el anonimato. Muchos se la estaban bien, más que bien.

Las máscaras daban cierta libertad.

—Es una locura ¿verdad? —Le dijo un chico con máscara de pantera, la había atajado del brazo—.

Hermione se le quedó viendo incómoda, no podía creer que apenas se despegara de un chico, ya llegara otro.

—Si, así es —Le respondió Hermione quitándole su brazo, quizás con mucha fuerza—.

—Hay algunos que se quitaron las máscaras —Le dijo él acercándosele—.

—¿Si? No me digas —Le respondió retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos, no le creía—.

—Podríamos quitárnoslas también —Le dijo él avanzando los pasos que Hermione había retrocedido— No me importaría que fueras una mortífaga, digo… debes ser bellísima, te lo perdonaría todo. No te preocupes, no quedarás decepcionada conmigo—.

Hermione estaba exasperada, le molestaba la superficialidad con la que le había hablado, además de su falta de tacto e impetuosidad. Si hubiese sido el caso de que fuera una ex mortífaga, su comentario la habría dañado. Lo peor era que el muchacho no se daba por enterado y no paraba de acercársele. Hermione veía que en cualquier minuto se sacaba la máscara, y a ella le aterraba ver de quién podía tratarse, por si era un conocido, que vergüenza ajena sentiría.

—No, no es necesario… —Comenzó tratando de no sonar grosera— ¡Ya me voy!—.

—Mira, yo primero —Insistió el muchacho, como si creyera que lo que le faltaba a Hermione era valor—.

Había tomado su máscara. Hermione se escandalizó y no atinó a nada más que intentar salir corriendo, pero en ese preciso momento venía pasando un muchacho por su lado. En cuestión de segundos Hermione se colgó de su brazo, el chico dio un ligero respingo, pero tras darle una rápida mirada se calmó.

—¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te he buscado toda la noche! —Le dijo Hermione a la rápida, pero tomándolo de tal forma, que le quedara claro al chico pantera que ella no estaba sola, así no la buscaba más tarde. De todas formas, para asegurarse se giró a verlo— …Lo siento, adiós —Acto seguido, Hermione le habló al oído al muchacho que llevaba del brazo— …Por favor camina conmigo un poco más, hasta que me aleje de ese sujeto. —Mientras caminaban, el chico nuevo no dijo nada, pero Hermione vio que tenía una expresión de júbilo en lo que alcanzaba a ver de rostro— …Lo siento, oh cuánto lo siento, pero gracias, si no hubieses aparecido… —Hermione soltó su brazo y se llevó una mano a la boca y dio una risilla— ¡Me tenía de los nervios!—.

—¿Otro loco que se quería quitar la máscara? —Le dijo él divertido—.

—Si… —Se quedaron viendo unos segundos, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Hermione estudio su máscara, por un extraño motivo sintió una corriente eléctrica en la espalda. Era una grulla— …Bueno, gracias —Le dijo antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse—.

Él la tomó de la muñeca haciendo que se volviera con gracilidad. Hermione primero se enfocó en su mano y luego en su rostro. Él le sonrió. Fue un gesto sencillo, pero a Hermione hizo que le dieran unas cosquillas en el vientre.

—¿No dijiste que me habías buscado toda la noche? —Hermione sonrió y ladeó la cabeza condescendiente— No soy el primero del que huyes ¿no? —No esperó a que le contestara— Lo sé, yo también llevo escapando toda la noche—.

Hermione se le quedó viendo aún tomada por la muñeca. Era extraño que todavía no se hubiese separado de él como ya lo había echo con los otros. Lo cierto era que algo le llamaba la atención, quizás era por la máscara o por la forma que tenía de sonreír, o por la manera en que se habían encontrado... o quizás podía ser todo.

No dejó de estudiarlo; la máscara de grulla hacía que su cabello fuera de un intenso color negro que terminaba en color blanco. Realzaba su tez blanca, y ahora que había dejado de sonreír, Hermione se fijo que su boca realmente tenía una expresión mezquina, pero apenas sonreía se volvía encantadora. La desconcertaba. Era un chico apuesto, de eso estaba segura.

Hermione volvió a sonreír y ya dejando la emoción del principio, se soltó con delicadeza.

—Si, quizás he estado un poco inquieta —Concedió ella—.

—Hay ex mortífagos esta noche —Le dijo él con desenvoltura— es normal desconfiar un poco—.

Hermione sin saber que responder, fijó su mirada en un garzón que estaba a unos cuántos pasos de ellos, el chico lo notó e hizo tronar sus dedos de manera audible, como si estuviese habituado. Para asombro de Hermione el garzón lo notó y se acercó presuroso. Un gesto a todas luces, arrogante.

—Gracias —Dijo ella tomando una cerveza, él en cambio solo levantó el vaso en son de agradecimiento—.

Ambos bebieron al mismo tiempo, pero Hermione no creía que él bebiera por sentir nervios.

—¿Hay alguien esta noche que sepa quién eres? —Le preguntó. Él pareció sorprendido por la pregunta—.

—Solo 3 personas—.

—Son bastantes—.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No tuve opción… pero no pienso encontrarme con ellos esta noche. —Volvió a beber— ¿Y tú? ¿alguien que te reconozca?—.

—Solo 1, pero lo quisimos así—.

Se quedaron en silencio otro momento, pero además del cosquilleo en el vientre que sentía Hermione no lograba sentirse incómoda, no como le había sucedido con los otros chicos.

—Quiero proponerte algo… —Le dijo él—.

Hermione bebió y miró a la luna, se llevó una mano a la cadera y negó lentamente con la cabeza, el gesto pareció divertir al muchacho. Después de todo no llevaban mucho tiempo hablando.

—¿No crees que es algo pronto para que me propongas algo?—.

Él se se llevó el vaso a los labios antes de responder, quizás pensando en una forma ingeniosa de proponer lo que quería.

—Puede que no tengamos más que esta noche... —Le respondió en forma "de todo o nada". A Hermione no le quedó de otra que fruncir los labios para reprimir una sonrisa— ...Intercambiemos máscaras—.

Hermione se quedo pasmada unos segundos y luego dio una pequeña carcajada que él no respondió.

—¿Es en serio? —Preguntó y él asintió. Hermione ladeó la cabeza divertida— …Solo quieres ver quién soy—.

—No, te lo prometo, no quiero saber ni tu nombre…—.

—Al menos eres sincero...—.

—...Quiero decir, —Volvió a sonreír el chico tratando de disculparse— es mejor así ¿no?—.

Hermione asintió, miró al suelo y comenzó a juguetear con una piedra hasta que levantó la mirada al chico, sin saber por qué aún no se daba la media vuelta y se iba. En vez de eso le respondió.

—Lo pensaré—.

Él no insistió y comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo, pero Hermione se daba cuenta de que se alejaban del escenario, de la conglomeración de gente. Comenzó a pensar que si lo permitía, era por que estaba intrigada... En ese momento necesitaba que su cerebro creativo comenzase a funcionar, que se le ocurriera decir algo interesante que diera pie a una pista de quién podría ser el chico de la máscara de grulla.

—Extrañaba el colegio —Confesó de pronto desestabilizándola— …No se lo había dicho a nadie —Hermione se le quedó viendo un poco confusa, sobre todo por lo que ella misma estaba pensando de él. Su mente racional comenzó a trabajar: Se trataba de uno de sus compañeros entonces, debía de conocerlo. No supo por cuánto tiempo lo miró, pero él no pudo resistirlo y desvió los ojos al suelo— ...No trates de adivinar, podría ser cualquiera, muchos no volvieron al colegio —Le dijo con franqueza, pero Hermione sabía que era para confundirla— …tanto de los buenos, como de los malos. En serio, podría ser cualquiera—.

—Muy bien, podrías ser cualquiera, como yo… —Le respondió Hermione y él entendió la indirecta, sonrió. Pero nuevamente le sostuvo la mirada, había algo más que la intrigaba además de su identidad— ¿por qué no se lo habías dicho a nadie? —En realidad quería preguntar _"¿por qué me lo dices a mi?"_—.

—Me avergüenza admitirlo —Le dijo tomando una piedra y lanzándola al lago— ...No puedes ser yo y decir algo así... No es lo que se esperaría de mi, pero con la máscara...—.

—Con una máscara se pueden admitir muchas cosas, supongo —Le respondió Hermione con sorna y bebió otro trago—.

—¡Auch!—.

—Está bien, lo entiendo —Comenzó Hermione para decir lo que realmente pensaba— …No me conoces, no te conozco, es el momento ideal para hacer un desahogo—.

Él le dio la espalda y se quedó ensimismado viendo el lago. Hermione pensó que quizás se había molestado, y barajó en si suavizar sus palabras, pero realmente no veía que hubiese dicho algo malo.

—Hagámoslo —Le dijo él girándose a verla con entusiasmo— …Tienes razón, lo que dices es verdad, así que hagámoslo, ¡digamos lo que nunca nos atrevimos a decir!—.

Hermione se tomó un momento, miró a su alrededor y comprobó que realmente estaban lejos de todos. No se atrevía a mirar al muchacho, quizás por que ella también era parte de su misma crítica. Él la tomó de la mano como si intuyera lo que pensaba, la hizo girar como si estuvieran bailando. Hermione rió, se le quedó viendo y cayó en la cuenta que llevaba riendo bastante con él esa noche.

—De acuerdo —Le dijo y esta vez ella no tuvo que quitarle su mano, él se la devolvió. Lo miró dudosa, pero no quería que fuera él quien comenzase— …en el desayuno, no hoy, bueno no importa… tuve ganas de aventarle a un amigo un vaso de jugo a la cara—.

Hermione juntó sus manos y las separó, como si con eso diera a entender que se había liberado de algo. El muchacho en cambio, se quedó en silencio un momento, pero finalmente rió.

—Suena bastante drástico—.

—No te burles—.

—Claro que no, no quiero me lances tu cerveza a la cara—.

—Si, ja ja —Le respondió Hermione—.

—¿Qué hizo tu amigo?—.

—Hacerme dudar —Dijo ella con pesar— …detesto que me hagan dudar, yo… —Hermione dio un rodeo— por lo general soy muy segura ¿sabes?, pero lo cierto es que… Soy muy susceptible—.

Hermione pensó que se sentiría fatal luego de decir eso, pero ocurrió todo lo contrario. Una leve carcajada salió de sus labios. Miró al chico agradecida y fue a sentarse a un banco, él la siguió.

—Bueno, creo que hiciste bien en no aventarle el jugo a la cara, aunque en otro tiempo de mi vida te habría sugerido todo lo contrario—.

Hermione lo miró más intrigada aún, y él pareció por primera vez en toda la noche, nervioso.

—¿Si? ¿qué me habrías dicho en ese otro momento de tu vida? —Le preguntó sin poder esconder su curiosidad, y recordó el motivo por el que quería aventarle el vaso de jugo a Neville— …La verdad es que no fue tan grave lo que hizo mi amigo—.

Él hizo un gesto con su boca, como si dijera que eso no era lo importante.

—Primero te habría tratado de débil, por no aventarle el jugo. Luego yo lo habría hecho, y después, bueno… quizás algo peor—.

—Eres malo —Le dijo Hermione, golpeándolo suavemente en el hombro. Quiso enmascarar su desazón en esa pequeña broma, pero estaba segura que una expresión de horror se había instalado en su rostro, por un segundo que fuera, él seguramente se había dado cuenta—.

—Lo era, ya no soy ese chico… Me arrepiento de haberlo sido —Dijo él apesadumbrado y apretó los nudillos— …Creo que por las cosas que hice me he creado una fama que muy difícilmente me podré quitar—.

Hermione se llenó de aflicción, quizás no debía sentir compasión de aquel muchacho, por lo que decía, debía de haber sido muy malo… Pero lo cierto, es que la sentía. Él la miraba con los hombros alicaídos, triste de pronto, sin esa expresión de impotencia. Hermione se mordió el labio.

—No debería haber dicho eso. Fue una idea estúpida —Le dijo él—.

—No, te equivocas, es el sentido de este baile… Dar una oportunidad para dejar atrás el mal que hicimos… Perdóname por haberme horrorizado antes… yo, puede decirse que fui a quién molestaban en el colegio, quizás por alguien como tú —Trató de sincerarse como disculpa—.

Él se la quedó viendo, como paralizado por lo que acababa de decir Hermione, pero se recobró.

—Quizás —Le respondió pensativo—.

Hermione sintió que habían arreglado esa fragmentación en su reciente y frágil vínculo. Miró el lago y en ese momento de distracción, él acortó la distancia entre ambos. Hermione vio su máscara muy cerca y sintió su mano tibia sobre la suya, en una fracción de segundos la sangre viajó rápido por su cuerpo y sintió un cosquilleo mucho más debajo de su vientre. Se levantó de pronto preguntándose qué había sido eso.

—Creo que es bueno que lo hagamos —Le dijo con voz inusualmente alta, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, solo para evitar lo que había estado a punto de suceder. Él abrió su boca en forma de O, pensando quizás algo erróneo— …Me refiero a lo de intercambiar máscaras—.

Él se sonrió y miró el suelo, luego se llevó una mano a la máscara, pero sin la intención de quitársela. La miró.

—¿Vas a confiar en mi si te digo que solo cerremos los ojos para intercambiarlas? —Quiso saber—.

Él se levantó y se paró frente a ella. Hermione aguantó la respiración, no podía creer los nervios que sentía, todo a causa de un chico que acababa de conocer, pero que realmente no conocía.

—¿No vas a mirar? ¿lo dices en serio? —Le preguntó incrédula—.

Él se sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y tú?—.

Ella no fue capaz de sonreír, pero también negó con la cabeza. Hermione se llevó una mano a la máscara, por hacer algo, pero él la detuvo.

—No, es mejor que al mismo tiempo nos quitemos la máscara del otro. —Hermione lo escuchaba como hipnotizada— Toma mi máscara —Le dijo mientras él tomaba la de Hermione— Cierra los ojos… Ahora—.

Hermione sintió como le quitaba la mascara y el efecto del cabello se terminaba. Estuvo tentada de abrir los ojos, pero no lo hizo, recordando su promesa. Ella a su vez, también le quitó su máscara, pero sintió que se demoraban más de la cuenta, quizás él si había abierto los ojos, pensó con miedo.

—¿Ya tienes puesta la máscara? ¿puedo mirar? —Le preguntó él—.

Hermione se sintió aliviada, ninguno de los dos había mirado después de todo. Se apresuró a calzarse la máscara.

—Si, estoy lista—.

Ambos guardaron silencio mientras se observaban con sus máscaras cambiadas.

—El pelo oscuro realza aún más tus labios —Le dijo él haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara— …Trato de decir que te ves bien también con mi máscara. Soy un estúpido —Rió—.

—Mi máscara te sienta bien también, el cabello gris te favorece—.

Él se sonrió y de inmediato Hermione notó que se sonrojaba. Desvió la mirada hacia donde todos bailaban para ocultar sus mejillas.

—¿Crees que resulte?—.

Hermione miró en la misma dirección y entendió a lo que se refería.

—…Eso espero, de verdad. Creo que ya es suficiente de dividirnos en los partidarios a la sangre pura y el resto—.

Él chico se quedó en silencio, pero la observaba con atención. Otra vez se le acercó más de la cuenta y Hermione no fue capaz de dar ni un paso atrás. Casi podía sentir su respiración, y se daba cuenta de que su máscara de lobo lo hacía ver aún más atractivo, o peligroso.

Pero no intento nada.

—Creer que el cambio es posible es de lo más ingenuo —Le dijo él, como si siguieran con su juego de decirse todo—, con las máscaras es sencillo ¿pero y sin ellas? Yo no creo haberme atrevido a decirte ni la mitad de todo lo que te he dicho ahora, quizás menos que eso, quizás mucho menos... No se puede andar con máscaras todos los días—.

Sus palabras hicieron que Hermione saliera del letargo. Le hablaba con tal vehemencia que podía llegar a palpar el conflicto interno que libraba. Lo tenía tan cerca, que se reprochaba el que no pudiese dejar de mirar su boca en ese rictus mezquino y cruel, pero encantador si él lo quería. Pero sabía que no habrían sonrisas esta vez.

—…Ya me dijiste que no eras ese chico, que estas arrepentido. —Comenzó a responderle— Yo creo que has cambiado, ese cambio que dices que no es posible, pero te da miedo que los demás lo vean… Eso querías ¿verdad? que al menos yo lo supiera, que el cambio es posible. Solo hay que ser valiente —Se tomó una pausa y volvió a repetir la misma palabra— …Se valiente—.

Apenas terminó de decir esas palabras, el muchacho la besó, infundido de un coraje que Hermione no había notado en él en toda la noche. Recordó las palabras de Luna "no tengas miedo"... Y dejó que la besara.

Hermione estaba siendo besada con tanta ansiedad que hizo que se tambaleara y retrocediera, pero él la tomó de sus hombros desnudos, logrando sonreír un momento y calmarse. Hermione tenía la estabilidad que necesitaba en sus brazos.

Comenzó a disfrutar del beso, así era, por que sabía que él también lo disfrutaba. Estaba convencida de que estaba protegida por la máscara y que al día siguiente ese desliz solo sería un recuerdo. Y quería recordarlo, cada detalle, desde la fuerza con la que aprisionaba sus hombros, hasta el sonido que hacían sus bocas al separarse levemente y volver a unirse; la sensación placentera de sentir su cuerpo pegado al de él, buscando más de una forma para hacerse calzar, ese cosquilleo en su entre pierna.

Hermione dejó caer su bebida y aferró su espalda, sorprendida de su propio deseo, tan repentino y lejos de toda lógica, como la forma en que había comenzado el beso.

Si, lo besaba de esa manera por que se acabaría esa misma noche y quería recordarlo. Y el beso se estaba empezando a convertir en otra cosa, pero él bajó su mano hasta su antebrazo derecho donde tenía la cicatriz y Hermione de manera instintiva, se alejó de él.

Él la miró perplejo, sin entender lo que había sucedido, pero creyendo comprender que él era el culpable.

El hechizo se había interrumpido.

—Yo… —Hermione rió, pero una risa lejos de ser alegre— …quizás debamos…—.

—Si, tienes razón —Se apresuró a decir él— …Podemos ir por unas cervezas, acercarnos al escenario si quieres—.

Hermione asintió y comenzaron a caminar, agradecía de que no le pidiese mayores explicaciones.

De pronto sintió frío al estar lejos de él y lamentó que caminasen separados, pero él, como si lo adivinase, la tomó de la mano influyéndole un pequeño calor. Le apretó la mano.

—Será mejor que vayas, yo me quedaré aquí, esa barra está llenísima —Le dijo Hermione. El asintió, pero no del todo convencido— …No me iré a ninguna parte, lo prometo—.

Y decía la verdad, no se iría, quería compartir con él hasta que se acabase el baile. No se explicaba el estallido de sensaciones que había tenido con él, el chico de la máscara de grulla, se tratase de quién se tratase.

Estaba tan perdida reflexionando en todo lo que había vivido en esas horas, que no se percató de que alguien más se le había acercado.

Una chica con máscara de serpiente se le planto de frente, se cruzó de brazos y la increpó.

—¿Por qué estás con la máscara de Draco? —Le exigió saber con tono violento—.

El cerebro de Hermione procesó con lentitud lo acababa de escuchar. Se tocó la máscara de manera automática y miró al muchacho que aún se debatía por conseguir unas cervezas… Con el que acababa de besarse. Negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Tuvo que preguntar, quizás se había confundido—.

—¿Qué? ¿eres retrasada? —Le respondió sin una gota de paciencia— Te he preguntado por qué estás con la máscara de Draco—.

—Es un malentendido, esta es mi máscara —Fue lo único que atinó a decir Hermione, e hizo a un lado a la chica de la serpiente—.

Se alejó del lugar, mareada y confusa; olvidó que había prometido esperarlo en ese mismo sitio, que no se movería…

Esperar al chico de la grulla, esperar a ¿Draco Malfoy?

* * *

_**Y bueno si, ahí quedó... Hermione se enteró de quién era el chico de la grulla ¡OMG! ¿qué ira a hacer ahora? ohh cielos... no puedo decírles nada, porque sino les digo todo. Tendrán que esperar hasta el segundo cap! antes de despedirme una pregunta ¿alguien pensó que Draco era uno de los chicos anteriores? Besos nos leemos.**_

**Si llegaste hasta aquí y te gustó lo que leíste, déjame un review. Detrás de cada obra hay una gran imaginación y creatividad que son necesarias para crear y escribir un fic ¡cuesta un montón!, pero dejar un review no cuesta nada ;)**

**_C o_** r** N**e _L_ **_i_**_a_ _**E **s_ c **i** p **I** ó_ **N**_


	2. 2

**El baile de máscaras**

**2**

Le costaba respirar, el pecho le subía y bajaba con rapidez, los pulmones le funcionaban, pero de alguna forma el aire no llegaba. Quería quitarse la máscara, y lo habría hecho si no estuviese rodeada de gente.

Se detuvo un segundo y se llevó una mano a la boca, se tocó los labios y observó sus dedos. El labial que se había puesto ya no estaba. No, claro que no estaba, y esa era la mayor prueba del beso que se había dado hacia solo unos momentos.

A pesar de su agitación, Hermione siguió caminando atropellando a una que otra persona en su carrera, el pensamiento de quitarse la máscara seguía con ella, pero lo que más quería era estar sola. No regresó al sitio tranquilo en el que había estado con él… No, esta vez iba hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, se quedaría un momento en los límites del bosque prohibido.

Se apoyó en el grueso tronco de un árbol, a su espalda aún le llegaba el jolgorio del baile, pero estaba sola con sus pensamientos. Hermione se preguntó si alguien más estaría en su situación, de sentirse engañada y también parte de un engaño, por que ni ella ni Draco tenían la culpa de haberse encontrado… Aunque quizás no, quizás la culpa era de ella, de Hermione por haber dado esa estúpida idea.

Oh ese sentimiento de culpa la estaba matando ¿y si Luna se había encontrado con alguien como Goyle o Nott? ¿o Harry con Pansy? ¿y si les había ocurrido lo mismo que a ella? quizás ellos habían también se habían dejado llevar...

Se le revolvían las entrañas de solo pensar en todo lo que había pasado, en cómo se había sentido, la forma en que había correspondido al beso y cómo ese contacto se había comenzado a transformar en otra cosa. Se mordió el labio con esa sensación de culpabilidad, pero había otra voz en su cabeza, una que le decía que lo había disfrutado, que le preguntaba ¿qué hay de malo en sentir un poco de placer? ¿por qué negarlo? pero eso no importaba, por que se trataba de Draco, Draco Malfoy.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza sintiéndose fatal, sopesando el cómo se sentía con esa extraña mezcla de placer y culpa, también pensando en cómo se sentiría Draco si supiera que a quién había estado besando era ella… No, no podía saberlo, por ningún motivo.

Pero no todo era tan malo, apenas se tranquilizara podría volver a su habitación y hacer de cuenta de que nada había pasado. A fin de cuentas, la única que sabía era ella, Hermione, Draco no tenía forma de enterarse. Se irguió y dio 3 respiraciones largas y profundas, lista para regresar a la tranquilidad de su cama, pero una voz la interrumpió.

—Dijiste que me esperarías—.

El corazón se le detuvo y luego volvió a bombearle, pero con demasiada rapidez, sintió que toda la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas ¿por qué no se había ido inmediatamente al castillo? No pudo girarse a verlo, siguió en su sitio, sin saber qué hacer, moviendo los ojos de un lado a otro pensando con frenesí.

—Si, lo siento, es que… necesitaba un poco de aire—.

—¿Estando aquí fuera necesitabas más aire? —Le preguntó él con tono contrariado— ¿…ocurrió algo?—.

Hermione cerró los ojos deseando desaparecer y odiándose por dar una excusa tan torpe.

—Nada, no es nada. Tuve un malestar, es todo. Creo que lo mejor es que vuelva a mi habitación—.

Hermione dejó el tronco cuidando de no girarse, se daba cuenta de que daría un rodeo estúpido, pero no podía mirar de frente a Draco con la máscara que le pertenecía, ahora entendía que el gesto de cambiar máscaras había sido algo muy íntimo.

No logró dar más de dos pasos cuando él la detuvo tomándola por el brazo. Hermione tembló un poco sintiendo el calor de su mano, no sabía qué decirle si comenzaba a cuestionarla, pero tenía que hacerle frente de alguna forma. Levantó la barbilla para mirarlo. No logró decir nada, por que los labios de Draco estaban sobre los suyos, besándola con rapidez, como si supiera que el contacto entre ellos se acabaría pronto.

Hermione lo tomó por los hombros e hizo un pobre esfuerzo por hacerlo a un lado, un esfuerzo del que Draco seguramente no se dio por enterado, ya que el beso comenzaba a tomar ritmo y Hermione se movía con él, movida por una pasión que sabía estaba mal, muy mal. Otra vez sentía ese cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo, ese calor que la desbordaba y la llevaba a querer pegar su cuerpo con el de Draco, pero no era un deseo que viniera solo de ella, él también lo buscaba, de otra forma no habría sido tan fuerte.

Ese último pensamiento la golpeó con fuerza haciendo que se separara de su boca, y una bocanada de calor emanó de Draco haciendo que Hermione sintiera el deseo de volver a besarlo, pero no lo hizo. Draco por otra parte, intento besarla nuevamente, él no quería calmar su ansiedad como ella, Draco no tenía ese sentimiento de culpa, ese freno que no le permitía a Hermione besarlo. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

—Detente, no vuelvas a hacerlo, por favor —Le pidió con voz ahogada. Él la miró confuso. Hermione estaba segura de que podía adivinar sus pensamientos, probablemente se decía que la estaban pasando bien ¿cuál era el problema entonces? si, seguramente pensaba eso, ya que luego se giró a ver la aglomeración de gente y nuevamente a ella, como si tratara de hacer calzar las piezas que lo hicieran entender la extraña reacción de Hermione— …Te dije que tuve un malestar, aún lo tengo… Esto… esto estuvo bien ¿sí? Pero a sido suficiente—.

Nuevamente Hermione se puso en marcha, no creía poder soportar que la tomará nuevamente del brazo y comenzara a besarla nuevamente. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Había besado a Draco ya dos veces! ¡y le había respondido el beso en ambas ocasiones!

—¿Tu malestar no tiene que ver conmigo? ¿estás segura? —Le preguntó él en voz alta y clara, Hermione supo apreciar la tonalidad de Draco esta vez— …Te vi hablando con una chica, sé quién es… —Hermione detuvo su andar y se giró a verlo preocupada, con demasiado temor a preguntar de qué hablaba— Si te dijo que estábamos juntos, no le hagas caso, o sea lo que sea que te haya dicho, olvídalo—.

—¿Qué?—.

—Tenemos solo esta noche y tú vas a desperdiciarla pensando tonterías —Le dijo acercándose un poco— …La hemos paso bien ¿no? —Hermione retrocedió unos pasos, claramente él no sabía lo que le había dicho esa chica, de otra forma no le estaría diciendo aquello con tanta liviandad— …Mira, no es que quiera pasar el rato contigo. Me gustaría que se volviera a repetir, pero es… bueno, es complicado —Draco dejó de acercarse y sus labios de pusieron tensos, pero sin mostrar intenciones de darse por vencido— …Volvamos, bailemos o quedémonos aquí, pero pasa las horas que quedan conmigo—.

Hermione agachó la cabeza, como si le pesaran las palabras de Draco.

—Esto sería más fácil si tu solo me dijeras adiós o buenas noches… Sería mucho más fácil —Le dijo y se llevó una mano a la máscara—.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué haces? —Le dijo él aterrorizado—.

Hermione bajó su mano con una sonrisa triste. No tenía pensado sacarse la máscara, era un tic que tenía, cada vez que estaba preocupada o nerviosa se tomaba un momento los cabellos, pero la reacción de Draco le hizo darse cuenta de que no podía pretender como si no supiera nada.

—No puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacer lo que me pides… Mira como te has puesto pensando que me quitaría la máscara —Le dijo Hermione tratando de ocultar lo herida que se había sentido— Es demasiado terrible enterarte de quién soy ¿no?—.

—Fui un estúpido, lo siento, me apaniqué… No me importa quién seas, de verdad, pero si tu me pidieras que me quitara la máscara… Estoy seguro de que a ti si te importaría, no podrías soportarlo—.

Hermione sonrió, le parecía una situación sumamente paradójica y no veía manera de salvar la noche con él.

—Te equivocas, eres tú quién no podrías soportarlo... Si supieras quién soy—.

Hermione se le acercó temerosa, pensando que quizás ella si podría seguir esa noche con él, por que quería, pero que realmente era incapaz de engañarlo, aunque fuera Draco Malfoy. Él se quedó muy quieto y recibió el leve beso en los labios que le dio, un beso de despedida. Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás, pero antes de girarse él le tomó la mano, ella tiró un poco, pero la tenía muy sujeta.

—Ya me despedí, no me obligues a quitarte mi mano —Le pidió Hermione, pero él no mostró signos de querer hacerlo— …No puedo olvidar lo que me dijo la chica… No puedo hacer de cuenta que no pasó, no está bien, no es lo correcto—.

—¿Te dijo quién era? ¿es eso?—Hermione se quedó de piedra, no contestó, pero para él había sido respuesta suficiente. La soltó— …Es lo que más pedí ¿sabes? Completa discreción, distancia y un poco de libertad de acción, pero es como si no quisieran dejarme ser… No tiene que haber podido con los celos cuando te vio con mi máscara. Supongo que ya no tiene caso que use esto… —Hermione vio como se quitaba su máscara de lobo, como el encantamiento del cabello dejaba ver un cuidado cabello rubio y unos fríos ojos grises. Estaba boquiabierta— No te culpo si quieres irte—.

Draco fue a sentarse en una gruesa raíz de un árbol robusto, la miraba esperando a ver qué haría. Ella, contrariada miraba el Castillo y se giraba a verlo a él, sin saber qué hacer. En vez de irse, fue a sentarse junto a Draco.

—Si me iba, no era por saber que eras tú. Solo quiero aclarar eso —Le dijo sin mirarlo—.

—¿Lo dices en serio? Es difícil de creer—.

Hermione lo miró, no había ocupado un tono de sorpresa, sino más bien, de completa ironía. Le molestó.

—Por supuesto, fui yo quién organizó este baile, el motivo, todo… No digo que enterarme que el muchacho con el que me la estaba pasando bastante bien, fuera Draco Malfoy, no fuera chocante… por decirlo menos —Draco hizo un gesto de asentimiento—, pero… bueno, luego de digerirlo un poco, recordando lo que conversamos… no me pareció algo tan… terrible—.

—¿Por qué entonces ibas a dejarme?—.

—Por que no podía engañarte —Draco se la quedó viendo sin lograr articular palabra— …No podía Draco, estoy segura de que odiarías saber quién soy, que te desagradaría de una manera espantosa… Y yo no quería escucharte decir cosas horribles, ver tu expresión de asco...—.

Él se puso en pie furioso, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se desordenó el pelo. Hermione se sobresaltó y temió que su reacción fuera por que se hubiera dado cuenta de quién era ella, la sangre sucia que había atormentado todos esos años en el colegio, la persona que mayor rechazo le provocaba.

—¿Por qué hablas de mi como si me conocieras? —Le espetó él— ¿ah? Dime ¿por qué hablas de cómo reaccionaría? —Hermione fue a abrir la boca, pero él no se lo permitió— Tú al igual que el resto, solo tienen una idea de quién soy, pero no saben ¡No tienen como saberlo! ¡Se que me he ganado esa reputación, pero aún así...! ¡Hablan y actúan de lo que no saben!—.

Hermione se puso en pie, entre molesta y dolida. Era cierto lo que le decía, realmente no conocía a Draco Malfoy, pero la culpa no había sido de ella, sino de él. Por otra parte, con la poca idea que tenía de Draco, estaba segura que apenas se enterara de que ella era Hermione Granger, él se pondría aún más furioso.

—Tienes razón, no te conozco, y tú a mi tampoco. Solo quería aclarar el motivo por el que te dejaba, y ya lo hice —Le dijo temblando ligeramente, dando término por fin a su noche juntos—.

—Si, ya lo hiciste, y no es necesario que me des un beso de despedida otra vez —Le dijo él acercándose peligrosamente, Hermione aguantó la respiración— …Me diste un beso, y sabías que era yo —Hermione abrió y cerró la boca, nerviosa, confusa, pero sin lograr hacer ningún sonido— ¿…Si? ¿Qué excusa me vas a dar ahora?—.

Hermione tomó fuerzas y trató de hacer a un lado a Draco para irse, pero él inamovible, la tomó de los brazos y volvió a besarla, pero esta vez Hermione no respondió el beso, se soltó y le dio una bofetada.

—¡Estás loco! —Le gritó—.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por besarte? ¿piensas que podría disfrutar menos si supiera quién eres? ¿crees que no querría besarte? —Le dijo él y volvió a acercársele, pero esta vez Hermione sacó su varita, él se detuvo— …Está bien, lo siento, perdí un poco los estribos… Escúchame—.

—No, ya no tenemos nada más que decirnos, el baile está a punto de terminar. Después de todo, pase las últimas horas contigo ¿no?—.

Hermione sentía un nudo en la garganta, una estupidez claramente, no estaba bien que lamentara el cómo había acabado esa noche. Bajó la varita y comenzó a alejarse.

—Sé quién eres —Le dijo él con un hilo de voz, por un segundo Hermione creyó haber escuchado mal, se giró a verlo—.

—¿Qué has dicho?—.

—Lo siento, no hable claro, ¡HERMIONE! ¿ahí si me escuchaste bien?—.

—¿Lo-lo… lo sabías? —Hermione se llevó una mano a la máscara aturdida— ¿cuándo? ¿en qué momento? ¿fue ahora? —Le preguntó atropelladamente—.

Draco la miró en silencio, y Hermione se dio cuenta de que era algo que no quería revelar, solo acudió a su identidad como último recurso. Hermione se le acercó furiosa y lo zarandeó del brazo.

—¿Cuándo lo supiste? ¡Dime!—.

—Fue… fue antes de besarte, cuando me dijiste que posiblemente un chico como yo te habría molestado en el colegio… —Hermione lo soltó, de pronto sin fuerzas— …Aunque—.

—¿Qué?—.

—Tenía un presentimiento de que eras tú… Desde el momento en que me tomaste del brazo—.

—Pero aún así es solo un presentimiento, una corazonada, no significa nada —Le dijo Hermione tozuda—.

—Te vi, te vi cuando intercambiamos máscaras —Le confesó con una media sonrisa, pero rápidamente bajó la mirada—.

—¡Pero…! ¡pero si dijimos…! —Hermione enrojeció, eran demasiadas cosas que la ponían furiosa— ¡Tú no debías mirar! —Hermione dio unos pasos hacia atrás y apretó los labios— No sé por qué me sorprende tanto, después de todo eres tú—.

—Tenía que cerciorarme —Le dijo él con voz queda tratando de disculparse—.

—Y dejaste que todo pasara y no fuiste capaz de decirme… ¿por qué? —Hermione miró el suelo como si buscara la respuesta ahí, luego miró a Draco sin comprender— ¿Te estabas burlando de mi? ¿te parecía gracioso? ¡Soy una estúpida! ¡Y yo pensando en no engañarte, preocupándome por cómo podrías reaccionar! ¡cuando tú lo hiciste todo el tiempo!—.

Draco no respondió. Con el rostro inexpresivo levantó la mano y la llevó al rostro de Hermione, pensó que trataría de acariciarla, pero solo le quitó la máscara. Estaba amaneciendo, los leves rayos del sol le dieron de lleno en el rostro a Draco, sus ojos estaban brillantes.

—No sabía cómo decírtelo sin decirte quién era yo… Y no quería que te alejaras o pensaras todo lo que estás pensando ahora —Le dijo con calma, pero la tristeza en su voz era palpable—.

—No me hables cómo si me conocieras Draco —Le dijo Hermione molesta— …Es lo mismo que me dijiste a mí hace un momento. No hagas lo mismo conmigo—.

—Sabía exactamente como ibas a reaccionar —Le dijo él con seguridad, Hermione arrugó el ceño— Yo, a diferencia tuya, si te conozco… Te presté mucha atención todos esos años en el colegio —Hermione se ruborizó—, pero tú si te equivocaste conmigo. Ya ves, siempre supe quién eras, y me quedé, no por que quería burlarme de ti, sino por que lo estaba disfrutando… Lo estoy—.

Hermione no pudo sostenerle la mirada, desvió el rostro, pero él le tomó la mano acercándose un poco. Hermione cerró los ojos por el contacto, cálido y agradable de su mano. Los abrió y se encontró con los ojos de Draco.

—Es tarde, lo mejor es que volvamos a ponernos las máscaras, la gente comienza a acercarse —Fue todo lo que le respondió—.

—Estoy cansado de vivir con máscaras —Draco tomó con delicadeza su rostro y trató de besarla, pero Hermione hizo distancia— ¿Era mentira entonces? ¿Todo lo que me dijiste? ¿eso de terminar con las diferencias? ¿seguir adelante?—.

—Claro que no, todo lo que dije era enserio —Le respondió Hermione acalorada— Creo en cada una de mis palabras, ¡no pienses ni por un segundo que tengo un doble discurso! Es solo que…—.

—¿Es solo qué? —La fustigó Draco, como diciéndole que realmente si tenía un doble discurso—.

—¡Es solo que no me había dado cuenta lo difícil que era hacerlo! —Le dijo en voz inusitadamente alta, los hombros le temblaron un poco. Le dio la espalda para que no se diera cuenta lo avergonzada que estaba—.

—Lo sé —Le dijo él poniendo una mano en su hombro— ...Yo creía que era imposible, te lo dije, pero tú me dijiste que fuera valiente...—.

Hermione asintió y puso una mano sobre la de Draco, la apretó.

—Fue mucho por una noche —Le respondió ella—.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero…—.

Hermione se volvió a verlo, Draco se había ruborizado levemente.

—¿Pero? —Lo instó ella—.

—Pero no fue bastante ¿no? No se pueden limar asperezas en una noche —Le dijo Draco con una media sonrisa. Era su forma de decirle que quería repetir ese encuentro—.

Hermione no le devolvió la sonrisa, pero se atrevió a tocar su rostro, pasó sus dedos por los labios de Draco, en esa expresión seria que le daba un aire mezquino y cruel. Podía notar como la respiración de Draco se descompasaba.

—Tienes unos labios muy engañosos ¿sabes? —Él la miró sin comprender, pero terminó por sonreír— …Si, a eso me refiero —Le dijo Hermione y le sonrió también— Vamos, todos comienzan a salir—.

Hermione lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar. Draco se detuvo, pero sin soltarla de la mano, en la otra aún llevaba la máscara.

—Vamos sin máscaras ¿no vas a decirme que me la ponga?—.

—No, tienes razón, es suficiente de máscaras—.

Draco le sonrió y la acercó tomándola por la cintura. Hermione podía escuchar como todos se acercaban hacia donde ellos estaban, el corazón le palpitaba con violencia, pero no podía saber si era por la proximidad de Draco o si era por que en cualquier momento los verían.

Se dio cuenta de que era el primer momento en que estaban tan cerca sin sus máscaras, y Draco estaba a punto de besarla, pero de alguna forma sabía que no pensaba hacerlo. Lo tenía muy cerca, sus ojos le parecían más cálidos y sentía levemente su respiración en la mejilla; tenía mucho en lo que enfocarse, pero solo podía ver sus labios. No resistió más y lo besó, pero no fue un beso apresurado, no hubo titubeos ni una sensación de que aquella fuera la última vez.

Hermione tenía sus manos sobre el pecho de Draco, casi llegando a su cuello, y él tenía su rostro entre sus manos. Detuvieron su beso pausado y profundo, y se observaron saboreando sus propios labios.

—Esto no significa que vayamos a casarnos —Le dijo Draco en tono bromista—.

—Ni que tú seas el hombre de mi vida —Agregó Hermione en el mismo tono—.

—O que este sea un…—.

—¿…"Felices para siempre"? —Ironizó Hermione terminando la frase por Draco—.

—...Por favor —Draco rió y negó con la cabeza—

Draco se metió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar junto a ella. Hermione jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello, muy pendiente de su juego, sabía que Draco la miraba de vez en cuando, pero ella se negaba a mirarlo, aunque difícilmente podía evitar sonreírse. Ambos se detuvieron cuando se encontraron con un montón de personas, muchas de ellas sin máscaras y otras que seguían con ellas, pero tanto los unos como los otros, tenían los ojos pegados en ambos.

—¿Qué tenías pensado que pasara después del baile? —Le preguntó Draco al oído—.

—Bueno… no lo he pensado—.

Se miraron unos segundos un tanto nerviosos, dándose cuenta de que el terreno por el que iban a transitar era un camino desconocido, tanto para ellos como para el resto de la comunidad mágica.

—Vamos —Le dijo Draco ofreciéndole su mano—.

Hermione lo miró con expresión seria y preocupada, se demoró unos cuántos segundos, pero la mano de Draco seguía ahí. Hermione sonrió, asintió y le tomó la mano.

Comenzaron a caminar juntos.

* * *

_Lamento el retraso, no es que tuviera problemas para imaginar cómo ocurrirían las cosas, ya que tenía todo claro desde el principio, pero no podía sentarme con tranquilidad a escribir, pero ya lo logré. Tuve especial cuidado en detenerme en los momentos más candentes para no dejarlas/os con una sensación de insatisfacción._

_ ¿Las/os sorprendí? ¿Esperaban estos giros de que Draco ya sabía la identidad de Hermione? ¿Me odian por haber terminado el fic en su segundo capítulo? Cuentenme sus reacciones! y perdónenme por hacer un fic tan corto, pero esta historia no estaba pensada para ser larga, aunque estoy trabajando en uno que lo será ;)_

_Muchas gracias a quienes se encantaron con este pequeño fic, quienes bailaron con Draco y Hermione y sufrieron pensando en que no podrían aclarar los malentendidos. Gracias a quienes me dejaron en su lista de autor favorito, historia favorita, alerta, pero por sobre todo a quienes me escribieron:_ **Crysta7, Lunaticalunatis, SamanthaBenitez, Sly Bletchley, RaniaMalfoy610, Alice1420, gpe77, Blaysa Faes, AnnykDrummond, Fio Gonzlez, Ale Malfoy BlackDagger, CarVere24 y ****Kagome-mel.** Son un sol, gracias!

Nos vemos en otro de mis fics.

**Si llegaste hasta aquí y te gustó lo que leíste, déjame un review. Detrás de cada obra hay una gran imaginación y creatividad que son necesarias para crear y escribir un fic ¡cuesta un montón!, pero dejar un review no cuesta nada ;)**

**_C o_** r** N**e _L_ **_i_**_a_ _**E **s_ c **i** p **I** ó_ **N**_


End file.
